


Sugar

by BlakeWarren



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWarren/pseuds/BlakeWarren
Summary: There were three things Honey loved more than anything else - Usa-chan, cake, and being spoiled.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



There were three things Honey loved more than anything else - Usa-chan, cake, and being spoiled. Luckily for him, Mori had every intention of making sure he had those things on a 24/7 basis. Honey knew that pouting would make the reserved man fall all over himself to fix whatever problem had the blonde in a tizy. Not that he abused that... too often. It was obvious that Mori could never stay mad at Honey though, when he bribed him with so many cake-sweetened kisses. Sugared lips and whispered words of affection made perfect appeasement gifts, in Honey's expert opinion.


End file.
